


Informed consent

by Acey_Uchiha



Category: South Park
Genre: 17-year-old Tweek and Craig, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, M/M, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 16:23:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16685038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acey_Uchiha/pseuds/Acey_Uchiha
Summary: "Ok why don't you two give it a try," said PC Principal, staring them down from behind his sunglasses. Craig grumbled but complied, wanting to get it over with, "Tweek, may I touch your penis?" he monotoned, looking over at the blonde. The look he got in return, sent a shiver down his spine, the good kind. It was the type of predatory look Tweek got when he was feeling particularly dominant.





	Informed consent

_Omfg how old does he think we are,_ thought Craig as he rolled his eyes for the tenth time in as many minutes. PC Principal had for whatever reason, decided to switch from elementary school, to high school. And on his very first day, he had the schools hottest, and gayest couple in his office.

The topic of conversation? Informed consent. They had to sit their listening to the same lecture they got back when they were 10 and a fake couple. Craig shot a glare in Tweek's direction,  _this is your fault_ , he thought. Tweek, reading his mind, rolled his eyes with a huff, regarding Craig with an expression that said,  _bitch please, you know you loved it_. Craig crossed his arms over his chest pouting, as he too read his boyfriend's mind, a faint blush tinting his cheeks.

They were here because Tweek slapped Craig's ass in the middle of the hallway, and yes, he did love it, but that was hardly relevant. PC Principle just had to walk by and bare witness to their form of foreplay, and now they were stuck in his office, getting a lecture about informed consent. They were almost 18, they'd been having full on sex since they were 16. They had gone beyond the kind of consent PC Principle was talking about and into kink territory.

"Ok why don't you two give it a try," said PC Principal, staring them down from behind his sunglasses. Craig grumbled but complied, wanting to get it over with, "Tweek, may I touch your penis?" he monotoned, looking over at the blonde. The look he got in return, sent a shiver down his spine, the good kind. It was the type of predatory look Tweek got when he was feeling particularly dominant.

"Yes, I would very much like that," Tweek purred, slowly swiping his tongue over his lips, his eyes had a mischievous sparkle, that was daring Craig to do it. Ever since they discovered that Tweek, surprisingly had a dominant side, and luckily Craig had a submissive one, they had gotten adventurous. Even going as far as to fool around in public. They had yet to have sex in front of other people, but Craig had sucked Tweek off in the middle of a party, while Tweek's hand was down the back of Craig's pants, very obviously fingering him.

Doing something in front of the Principal was stupid, reckless, just a plain bad idea. Yet Craig's cock was rock hard, and the noirette found himself extending his hand and placing on Tweek's crotch. "Craig, may I stick my fingers in your mouth," asked Tweek, Craig nodded, then answered a breathy "yes" when he remembered the point of what they were doing. Tweek pressed his left middle, and index fingers to Craig's parted lips, Craig moaning softly as soon as they hit his tongue.

"You don't need to act on it, just say the words to prove you know about informed consent," PC Principal said, averting his gaze. "Does the sight of two men being intimate make you uncomfortable?" asked Tweek innocently, "are we doing something disgusting?" Tweek's lip trembled, and eyes started to water, a look of scared sadness on his face. Fuck he's a good actor, Crag thought, shifting his gaze to the ground, as if in shame. He didn't possess one tenth of Tweek's acting ability, so hiding his expression was the best he could do.

PC Principal sputtered like an idiot, before forming a legible response, "no, there is absolutely nothing disgusting about two men expressing their mutual love through physical intimacy," he said, back to professionally PC mode. Before he had a chance to point out the obvious fact that the problem was them being underage students, not men. Tweek beamed happily, standing up and pulling Craig to his feet with him.

"Craig, may I hug you," "yes, you may," Tweek pulled Craig's body against his own, their arousals gently pressed together. "Craig may I kiss you," "yea," Tweek pressed his lips to Craig's, starting out slowly, as one hand circled the taller teen's waist. "Craig, may I french kiss you," Craig moaned softly, "yesss," Tweek attacked Craig's mouth hungrily, nipping on his lips, running his tongue along Craig's perfectly straight teeth, I kinda miss his braces, thought Tweek, they could be painful when Craig got really into it, but they were sexy in a way. Scary as hell for blowjobs though.

"Craig, may I put my fingers, back in your sexy mouth," Craig shivered, grinding against Tweek, "yesh," he said against Tweek's lips. Tweek pushed his fingers back in Craig's mouth and the noirette eagerly sucked on them, moaning around the digits. "Craig, may I take off your pants," "mhmm, only if I can take off yours," Tweek smirked against Craig's jaw, kissing and nipping down to his neck, "you may," "ditto," Tweek and Craig got to work on removing the other's pants. Tweek sensed PC Principal was getting uncomfortable again, and being the demon that he was, couldn't allow things to stop. "Isn't it great that we're agh not disgusting Craig? My self ngh self-esteem was almost destroyed" "Yea, I love you, Tweek, I'm glad we can show each other without being ashamed," said Craig, briefly removing Tweek's fingers from his mouth, before sucking them back in. PC Principal visibly tensed, and he knew they had him.

Tweek whispered in Craig's ear so only he could hear him, "babe, you can say no, or stop any time you want, ok?" Craig nodded, smiling around Tweek's fingers, "want you in me," he whispered back, making Tweek's eyes go wide. They had talked about doing it in front of other people, but to go all the way in front of the Principal? Tweek always figured it would be Kenny, when it came to their exhibition kink, Kenny was often the trial run, before doing it in front of an entire group, they'd try with Kenny watching. It was that way for blow jobs and fingering. Tweek was ok getting fingered, and sucking Craig's dick in front of Kenny, but he knew that was his limit, well another couple would be fine, like Stan and kyle, or Damien and Pip, but he couldn't do it in front of a crowd like Craig.

Tweek had fantasized about fucking Craig in front of Kenny, seeing his face when he saw just how much Craig loved his dick, he even thought about Craig fucking him, or him riding Craig in front of the perverted blonde. However there is a bid difference between fantasy and reality, and also a big difference between perverted peer, and adult who's head of the school.

Craig saw Tweek's hesitance, and mirrored Tweek's earlier words, "you can say no, or stop anytime too you know? Limits aren't reserved for the one on the receiving end, I never wanna do something you don't like," Craig placed a gentle kiss on Tweek's temple, then smiled at him the way only Craig can, a smile that only Tweek ever got to see. It was the smile that let Tweek know Craig truly loved him, and that he was in it for the long haul.

Tweek returned the smile, and for a few minutes they just stared into each other's eyes smiling, their foreheads pressed together, "PC Principal, can we borrow your office?" asked Tweek, not taking his eyes of off Craig's, "gladly," the Principal answered, quickly making his exit.

"Craig, may I stick my fingers up your asshole," Tweek asked with a smirk deciding to keep the consent talk going, "fuck yes," Craig replied, then added, "may I rub our cocks together," Tweek pushed two saliva slicked fingers into his boyfriend's entrance, enjoying the groan he got in response, "yes, you may rub our ngh cocks together."

With permission granted, Craig wrapped both hands around his and Tweek's members, his was longer, while Tweek's was thicker, and always leaked so much pre-cum. Craig wanted to lick it up, to taste it; to taste Tweek, but resisted the urge, since that and saliva would be his only lube.

As Tweek worked his fingers in and out of Craig's eagerly twitching hole, Craig pressed his lips to Tweeks, the blonde backing off fast, "whoa there bu-buddy, hng you didn't ask for consent," said Tweek, suppressing a chuckle. "Duuuude, your fingers are in my ass right now, c'mon," whined Craig. "The proper order must be followed, Craig," Tweek said, in a very serious tone. "Ugh, can I please kiss you, Tweek," "yes, you may, good boy," Craig once again pressed his lips to Craig's, moaning into his mouth every time Tweek came close- but intentionally missed, his prostate.

"Craig, may I agh, bend you over the desk," "oh fuck yes," Tweek kissed Craig deeply once more, then spun him at the hips, bending him over PC Principal's desk. Craig wiggled his ass suggestively, "Craig, may I slap your fine booty," "you may," Tweek bought his hand down hard on Craig's buttox. "Hurray for progress," said Craig sarcastically.

"Craig, may I penetrate your anal sphincter, with my hng my genital protuberance," Tweek huskily whispered in to Craig's ear, the noirette burst out laughing, "du-dude what the fuck?" "Do I have your consent, Craig?" asked Tweek, still trying to sound husky, "no you do fuckin' not," Tweek hummed, "I see, then should I get dressed?" Craig rolled his eyes, "dude, seriously? Just shove your cock in me already," "no no, I told you before, the proper order must be followed, I require agh consent in the form I enquired."

"Tweeeeeeeeeeeek," Craig whined, looking over his shoulder a cute pout on his face, "Craiiiiiiiig," Tweek mocked, letting his boyfriend know he wasn't getting his way. "God fucking dammit," Craig grumbled, "yes you may penetrate my anal sphincter with your... genital protuberance," Tweek had the smugest look on his face, which simultaneously pissed Craig off, and turned him on.

But none of that mattered the second he felt Tweek's fat cockhead penetrating his sphincter, he let out a low groan as he was slowly stretched open and filled up.  _Fucking finally_ , he thought, loving how Tweek felt inside him. "You want it fast, or slow, baby?" "fuck, fast, give it to me so hard you break the desk," Tweek removed all but the head, "your wish," he purred as he took a firm grip on Craig's hips, "is mine to ignore," he finished, pushing back in slowly. "You fucking tease!" Tweek chuckled at Craig's outburst, and with a roll of his hips, angled his cock so it grinded right up against his boyfriend's prostate, earning him a sweet moan. He grinded against that spot for minutes, until Craig begged, with tears in his eyes for Tweek to break him.

The change in pace was sudden, and though it was exactly what he asked for, Craig let out a high pitched yelp in surprise. The desk shook with Tweek's every powerful thrust, and Craig briefly wondered if it would really break. He gripped the edge of the desk hard, as he bucked back against Tweek's cock, despite the speed, Tweek was sure to bury himself balls deep with every thrust, and the slap of Tweek's wildly swinging balls against his own and his thighs made Craig even hotter.

"Shit, already so fuckin' close," grunted Tweek, sliding his hands from hips, up Craig's side, under the shirt he wish he'd thrown off, and to Craig's chest. He pulled the noirette back against him, his chest firmly against Craig's back, "I love playing with your tits," Tweek joked, pinching at his nipples. Craig said nothing, bringing his hands behind himself to squeeze Tweek's ass. "Put your leg hng up on the desk, baby," Craig obeyed, pulling his right leg out of his pants and boxers pooled around his ankles, and placing it on the edge of the desk. "Hmm yea, that's it, imagine if PC Principal was still here, he'd be able to see me sliding in and out of you, see how much you love my cock," "oh god," Craig moaned, "yea, that turns you on doesn't it, slut? " growled Tweek. "Oh fuck me, cummin' please, Tweek," "alright slut, cum, cover yourself in spooge, you dirty whore," Tweek grabbed Craig's cock, pumping him fast, in time with his erratic thrusts. The noirette blew in seconds, spraying his chest, and Tweek's hand. Tweek brought his cum soaked fingers to Craig's mouth, the latter opening without being told and sucking his own fluids off of them. Tweek came seconds later, filling Craig's insides with the hot sticky fluid.

Tweek sat down on the chair he had previously occupied, bringing Craig along with him, sitting on his lap, while still inside him. They lazily, sloppily kissed, as they slowly came down from their orgasms, and Tweek's cock softened, slipping out of Craig. When they recovered they quickly got dressed, they noticed there was some cum on the floor, but couldn't be bothered to clean it up. Before leaving, Craig grabbed a pen and piece of paper, writing  **Yes we used protection**  a lie, but he didn't want them back in the office tomorrow for another lecture.

As they walked through the hallways on their way out of school, Tweek couldn't resist the urge, and gave Craig's ass a nice, hard slap. "Did you learn nothing," Craig deadpanned. Tweek stuck his tongue out at his boyfriend, "you know you love it, babe," "yea, what I don't love is the feeling of your cum sticking to my ass hair," "gross, dude, why the fuck would you tell me that? Jesus," "it's your cum," "once it's out of my dick, it's all yours,"

"whatever, Tweek, may I hold your hand,"

"I am comfortable with that."


End file.
